


Dreams

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dreams wake Gale up, he keeps calling Randy. Probably S1 filming, but up to you. Dialogue only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

“H-hello?”

“Randy, are you awake?”

“What the-? Gale, it’s… 4 fucking a.m.”

“So… you’re not awake.”

“Well, _now_ I am… You know we have to be at work in a few hours, right?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry… I just…”

“Gale, what’s going on? You sound… *yawn*… I dunno. Not right.”

“I had a dream.”

“O-kay?”

“Fuck it, it was a nightmare.”

“Oh. I’m sorry… Um, did you want to talk about it?”

“Nah, not really…… I mean, it was just one of those run-of-the-mill scary ass dreams. Someone was chasing me… like, through my apartment. But I couldn’t see them. It was just this shadow, but for some fucking reason I was terrified. And I’m running from room to room, and then I was hiding under my bed like a little kid, and then… shit, suddenly there’s a fucking mountain in my apartment, and I’m falling off the side of the cliff.”

“Wow.”

“You know how they say if you fall in your dream and you hit the ground, you really die?”

“Yeah?”

“I hit the ground.”

“Hey, and you’re still alive! Right?… Please tell me this is not a haunting.”

“Yeah, I must be alive, ‘cause my body aches like a sonofabitch.”

“Sorry… Are you still freaked?”

“I just wish it hadn’t been my apartment, you know? I’m fucking tired, but I’ve got all the lights on, the TV. I feel like Drew Barrymore or some shit. I went from room to room with this big knife from the kitchen, checking, but don’t ask me what a knife’s supposed to do to an evil shadow…”

“Gale, did you partake of a little… _you know_ … before bed?”

“Sadly, no. I wish my head couldn’t get to these places on its own, but it apparently can… Randy, this is stupid. I don’t know why the fuck I called you. Go back to sleep, and I’ll see you-”

“It’s not stupid. You needed a friendly voice. I’m really… flattered that you called me.”

“We’ll see if you still feel flattered when you’re falling asleep in the makeup chair.”

“Okay then, you owe me a cappuccino… HUGE one.”

“Venti grande fucking supreme.”

“Yes!…… Hey, do you… do you need me to… come over?”

“…Nah, I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“Okay. You gonna go back to sleep?”

“…Maybe.”

“Well, why don’t you lie back down and we’ll just… keep talking?”

“Randy, you don’t have to-”

“Humor me, Gale.”

“…Okay…… Hey Randy?”

“Yes?”

“What do you think the dream means?”

“It means you’re gay.”

“…Ha…… Huh…… _So_ … I should just…?”

“Stop running. Goodnight, Gale.”

“Oh…………… G’night, Randy…… Rand?…… Fuck, he’s asleep… *sigh*…… Goodnight.”

*****

“Gale?”

“Hey, Rand. I, uh… don‘t come in ‘til two today.”

“Well, I go in early. I leave in… five minutes.”

“Right. See you later, then.”

“Wait, if you don’t go in until two, why are you even up? Did you have another bad dream?”

“Not a bad one. Just weird. I dreamt Scott was my brother.”

“Oh yeah?… *laughs*… That’s cool.”

“He came and found his real parents, mine… but he didn’t like them much, so he left and took me with him to live with his adopted family… and I became Jewish… Next thing I know, there’s a bris going on and I’m naked… and there’s some guy with a camera… My dad shows up and I’m thinking he’ll save me, but he’s dressed like the Fonz, and all he does is go ‘ayyy’ and give the dude with the scalpel the fucking thumbs up.”

“……Gale?”

“Yeah?”

“What color is the sky in your world?”

“Fuck you… *laughs*.”

“I’m sorry, but you have the strangest brain. And the most entertaining. But shouldn’t you be telling Scott this one?”

“I will, I guess. But I like telling you shit.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“So… what’s your interpretation of this dream?”

“You think your dad is cool, but even he couldn’t save you from your new life of porn or the religious weirdness of your childhood. But all religions are pretty weird. And you want Scott to be your brother.”

“Huh… You’re pretty good at this, Dr. Harrison. What do I owe you this time?”

“How about you just let me get to work on time?”

“Fuck, sorry. Later.”

“Gale…”

“Yeah?”

“I like you telling me shit, too.”

*****

“What now?”

“……”

“It’s the middle of the night again.”

“……”

“Gale, I know it’s you… Are you okay?”

“Uh… yeah… I don’t know why I thought this would help.”

“Help what?”

“Fuck…”

“Are you breathing all right? Relax…”

“I gotta go.”

“I’m worried about these dreams, Gale. I mean, maybe it’s not every night, but too often. You need some undisturbed sleep.”

“I tried… alcohol… Made it worse.”

“Yeah, that’s not the way.”

“…I can’t hear your voice right now. Bye.”

“Gale, wait-”

* _click_ *

“I… wanted to help you.”

*****

“Gale?”

“Yeah? I’m on my way to wardrobe.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’ve got to go rehearse with Mak. But, I wanted to ask you…”

“What?”

“Well, you haven’t called me lately. It’s been a couple of weeks.”

“I finally realized nobody appointed you my therapist or my fucking teddy bear.”

“I kind of… miss you.”

“……You see me for way too many hours every day at work, Randy. We hang out on weekends. You’ll get fucking sick of me soon enough. I’m not gonna keep calling you every time I have a stupid dream.”

“Does that mean you’re still having them?”

“Some.”

“Scary ones?”

“…In a matter of speaking.”

“Don’t you ever have good ones?”

“…I didn’t say they weren’t good.”

“You don’t want to share these mysterious good-scary dreams with me?”

“I can’t.”

“Because they need you in wardrobe, or because…?”

“I just fucking CAN’T!”

“Gale?”

“…See you, uh, on set.”

“Gale! Why are you so-… *sigh*… shut down.”

*****

“Pass that over here.”

“…Don’t bogart my weed, Rand.”

“I won’t…… You need it more than I do… Need to _relax_.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry about today.”

“I didn’t think you were gonna let me come over.”

“I was a dick…… Oh shit, that reminds me… hehe… I had this dream…”

“You’re gonna tell me one? Yay…”

“I got strangled.”

“Fuck, Gale… that’s horrible.”

“By a cocksock… *hysterical laughter*”

“Kinky? Haha… who did it?”

“The fucking cocksock! It was _alive_ … It wriggled off my dick and slid up around my throat and cut off my air and… killed me dead. So… what does that one mean, oh wise Randy?”

“Means the cocksocks are evil… But we knew this.”

“You didn’t let it win, though.”

“I didn’t?”

“Nope… You brought me back to life.”

“I am fabulous… How did I do that?”

“Kiss of life, man… You saved me…… But you didn’t stop there.”

“No? What else did I do?”

“God, you… you…… Fuck!”

“Where are you going? Gale?”

* _bedroom door slam_ *

* _silence_ *

* _cell phone ringing_ *

“Hello?”

“It’s me.”

“Gale, why are you calling me from one room away? And why are you one room away?”

“Some things are just easier to say over the phone, you know?”

“Not yet. Tell me.”

“In my dream… you kissed me and saved me and you kept kissing me… and then you were touching me and then we were…”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“…Was this on set? Are you sure we weren’t just being Brian and Justin?”

“Pretty sure, ‘cause all the cameras and crew went away… and so did your cocksock… It was just _us_ , and it felt really fucking good, and that’s why it keeps happening…”

“What keeps… You mean you’ve had that dream more than once?”

“Lots… Just the you and me part… variations of it… Fucked me up for talking to you… I couldn’t tell it like the other dreams… I tried…”

“When you called and wouldn’t say anything?”

“I hated myself because I was still hard and I heard your voice and wanted to… _Shit_ , Randy, just go…”

* _click_ *

“Gale… I’m not going anywhere…… Gale, I’m sitting next to the door. Open up…… What are you so afraid of? You _have_ to know I’ve wanted you from day one, right?…… Look, sometimes dreams don’t mean anything, and that’s… okay… But sometimes they do…… You’re the only one who can figure that out this time… I wish I could, but…… Hey, I never shared any of my dreams with you… That’s not fair, is it? You’re in a lot of them… most of them… all the good ones…… I’ll tell you, just…”

* _door opening_ *

“…Hi.”

“Hi.”

“So… tell me about these dreams, Rand.”

“Or I could just… show you.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rinmonsterer for saying to me, _"Some things are just easier to say over the phone."_!


End file.
